


Kraycest

by PurplePoppies



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePoppies/pseuds/PurplePoppies





	Kraycest

Reggie moaned burying his face further into his pillow. Sharp throbbing went throughout his arse. Ronnie really went at it the night before. Letting out another moan he pressed his slowly hardening cock against the bed. Thinking of the night before when he was first breached hips slamming him up and down the bed. Just as he was reaching between his legs a hand caught his bring ing it up by his head. "Naughty boy." Ronnie's rough voice rumbled in his ear body pressing against his. Hardness slipping between his crack.


End file.
